Dark Shadows Short Stories
by crystalbouchard152
Summary: My version of Dark Shadows short stories.
1. Barnabas's Twins

**Barnabas's Twins**

Barnabas sat in his chair at the Servants Quarter, with his two children rolling around on the floor. He smiled at them. Cristalline, the smaller one was pinned to the ground. She began to laugh, so loud her father looked down at her. She pushed her brother over and jumped onto her fathers lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. Barnabas kissed the top of his daughters blonde hair.

"You look just like your mother." he smiled.

A tear fell from his eye and Alexander walked over to his father and too climbed onto his lap. He looked at his sister. The two twins looked at each other and soon fell asleep. Barnabas picked them up and took them to their room. He easly put his son down, but Cristalline wouldn't budge. He smiled and walked to his room.

"I love you too." whispered Barnabas.

Cristalline awoke and looked up at her father.

"What was Mommy like?" Asked the little girl.

Barnabas smiled and another tear formed in his both eyes this time. Cristalline rested her head on his shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Your mother was beautifull, smart, and I loved her with all my heart. She wouldn't let anyone harm her family. I wished Angelique was still alive." he replied with tears falling down his cheek.

Cristalline put her hand to his face and he kissed it with a smile.

"I'm glad that I got you two before she died." he smiled and rested his head on his childs small head.

The little blonde girl closed her eyes and fell instantly asleep. Barnabas smiled and too fell asleep.


	2. Mayflower's Curse

Mayflower was two and so she was dancing around the room with her parents. Bramwell looked at Mayflower and smiled.

"That's my little flower." said Bramwell and then he picked up Mayflower and hugged her.

Catherine hugged her husband and daughter. Catherine smiled and took Mayflower out of Bramwell's arms. Bramwell went away as someone called his name. Catherine watched and sighed as her husband left to go work. Catherine went upstairs with Mayflower. She went into her room. She put her daughter down on the floor and got into bed. Mayflower climbed onto the bed and laid down on her mother.

"I'm guessing you're tired too. Well go to sleep if you want to my sweet flower." Murmured Catherine softly.

Mayflower looked at her mother. Catherine stroked Mayflower's hair and Mayflower fell asleep. Mayflower opened her eyes in a dream. A woman who looked a little like her mother.

"Oh you stupid little girl. Your grandma took everything from me your grandfather. I loved him before josette ever did. Your grandmother didn't deserve him so I'm owing him a favor. You will never see again." The woman said angrily and then she started laughing.

Mayflower looked at the woman and her vision began to disappear. She woke up and screamed. She put her hands over her eyes. Catherine automatically opened her eyes. Bramwell was laying beside Catherine. He got up out of bed and went over to Mayflower.

"Can't see momma. Can't see." Screamed Mayflower.

Catherine took Mayflower's hands off her eyes. Mayflower still couldn't see nothing so she shook her head. Catherine ran out of the room with her child in her arms. She took her daughter to a doctor that lived in her and bramwell's home. The doctor took Mayflower from Catherine's arms. After a while the doctor looked at Catherine.

" I'm sorry but she's blind." Stated the doctor.

Bramwell walked into the room and Catherine ran to her husband. She put her head in his chest. The doctor left the two parents and the little girl alone. Mayflower was laying in a bed with a bandage over her eyes. Catherine ran over to her daughter and fell to her knees. Bramwell watched his wife on her knees on the floor.

"Why my daughter? Why?" Yelled Catherine.

Bramwell bent down and hugged his wife. Tears went down Catherine's face and onto the floor. Bramwell wiped the tears off his wife's eyes. He looked at Mayflower. Catherine ran out of the room and outside. She ran towards a carriage. Bramwell ran towards her and grabbed her.

"Let me go Bramwell. I can't take care of Mayflower anymore. I just can't see what else will happen to my precious flower. I just can't!" Cried Catherine.

Bramwell didn't let go and Catherine began to struggle.

"So you're just going to leave her to die! We both know you won't do that! She's our daughter you can't just throw her away just because she's blind! She needs you as her mother! So come back to the house and calm down!" Yelled Bramwell.

Catherine calmed down and nodded. The married couple walked back home. Catherine still wasn't sure but when she looked at her daughter she ran over to her child. Mayflower was awake in the bed.

"Mommy you said you'd never leave me ever." Shuddered Mayflower.

Catherine hugged her daughter and began to cry again. Bramwell watched from the doorway and began crying. He ran to his family and hugged them both. The doctor came into the room and quietly left it to leave them alone again. Mayflower looked blindly at the doorway as the doctor left. Catherine looked at the door. Mayflower heard the woman from her dream laugh evilly. It could only mean one thing that was the laugh of the witch long ago, the witch known as Angelique Bouchard.


	3. The injured girl

Angelique was with her new husband sky rumson. Angelique put her arms around sky's neck and they kissed. Angelique walked into the other room, took off her coat, and She put her coat on the chair. She started to twirl her hair, then She noticed a woman standing in the room with her.

"Hello Madam" said Angelique.

The woman turned around and Angelique noticed that it was Julia Hoffman and gave a evil glare. She ran over to the door and closed it.

Angelique was finished talking with Julia and so Julia had left once they had nothing to say to each other anymore. Angelique Sat down in the chair and All of a sudden a little girl with bombshell blonde hair came in out of nowhere and fainted on the ground with her head facing the floor. Angelique turned the little blonde girl over and there was blood all over her face and body. Her leg was all twisted wrong. Angelique let out a scream at the awfull sight.

"Sky hurry up and get in here, a little girl just unexpectedly came in our house and passed out on the ground" screamed Angelique.

Sky came into the room and saw the little girl. Angelique hugged sky and put her head on his chest. He looked at the little girl and Angelique rubbed her head in his chest

"Everything is going to be all right. I promise you that." comforted sky.

The little girl moaned. Sky went over to the little blonde girl and carried her into a room. Angelique followed her husband up the stairs, into the room. Sky gently put the injured little blond girl on the bed. Angelique went over to the little girl and touched her body.

"By the looks of her, she is about 2 years old sky" whispered Angelique.

Sky looked at her and then at the little girl. Angelique walked down the stairs and came back with a wash rag. She started dabbing it on the injured girl's face. When she got off all the blood off, she saw that the little girl had a little bit of blood pouring from where her eye should have been. Angelique looked at the little girl's face with horror.

"Her eye is gone" sky gasped.

Angelique started crying and sky hugged her. The little girl had scars covering on one side of her face and a torn ear. Her ear was chiped a little bit, but it didn't look like it did must damage to her ear. Angelique quickly ran down the stairs and called for an ambulance. Five minutes later, Angelique heard the sirens and walked out the door. The ambulance people ran in with a mat. The two doctors with the mat ran up the stairs and got the little girl. They put the hospital mat on a rolling bed and rolled her into the ambulance. Angelique jumped inside the ambulance, so that the little girl wasn't alone. Sky jumped in with her, but one of the doctor's made him get out. The door shut and Angelique was left alone with the injured girl. A doctor came through the front seat. He put a mask on the young girl and her breathing went shallow.

"Everything is going to be okay, just hold on." Whispered Angelique as she put her fingers through the blonde girls hair.


	4. Criminal Love

It was a dark night at Collinwood, Crystal heard a voice of a man and couldn't remember who's voice it was in the drawing room with Cassandra. Nicholas heard Crystal's footsteps and grabbed her throat. He looked into Crystal's blue eyes then let go of her neck, and he walked back to Cassandra. Nicholas, then walked right out of the room.

"Crystal are you alright? did he hurt you? why he didn't kill you? Do you two know each other?" asked Cassandra with a rush.

Crystal then ran out of the room to catch up to him. Nicholas was standing right outside the door. Nicholas grabbed a hold of Crystal's wrist. Crystal tried to scream, but then he used his other hand to cover her mouth, so no one could hear her. Nicholas, then pulled Crystal into the drawing room again. Cassandra ran to Crystal but then Nicholas moved Crystal away from her then the older woman began to cry.

"STOP YOUR CRYING NOW I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HER! she is no threat to us so there's no need to kill her. Now go outside and calm yourself down before i really make you cry. got me." Nicholas said to Cassandra.

Cassandra nodded and went out the front door. Nicholas, then let go of Crystal's arm and removed his hand. Crystal wanted to run out but her body wouldn't let her. Nicholas looked like he had no hatred for crystal but his eyes looked unfriendly.

"As for you Crystal, I'm very sorry for choking you. I hope you can forgive me." then Nicholas walked out of the room. Crystal felt something for Nicholas that felt tingly. All of a sudden roger came into the drawing room.

"How are you crystal? have you seen my wife anywhere, if you have then tell me so I can stop worrying about her." said roger.

crystal nodded then walked off. Crystal stopped and realized that the feeling that she had was love. Crystal couldn't believe she was in love with Nicholas, but her heart kept telling her that Nicholas is the one. Nicholas was outside the door. Crystal walked upstairs and looked back at Nicholas then Crystal shook her head then went to her room. crystal got into bed then soon she fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Younger Sister

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c74dbb5d298d8880666e6d547fe1934"Bramwell made his way to his two year old half Sister's room for some news that could break her heart. He opened the door to her room and she sat on her bed with her pink flowered dress and blonde hair. He ran to him and hugged him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab7a61879bba47704d9613ea254ae7bc"Bramwell!" Screamed Crystalline with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="551f5d4498f5e4bf4ff895167a79d150"Bramwell picked her up and kissed her red chubby cheek. Crystalline put her arms around his neck with excitement sparked in her brown eyes. He couldn't believe she was happy, but he knew she probably won't be when he tells her he has to leave for five years./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="274b369b777fd23820a12c6c9b60cc21""Crystalline I love you, but I have to leave for a little bit." Announced Bramwell with sorrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59dc845fe3af7c94a8f197f812f761ef"Crystalline looked at him and began to cry. Bramwell held her tightly and put his hand on her head as she held her head to his shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116d47a711f2cab51601af674a4bea1b""Why do you have to leave Bramwell? " asked Crystalline with tears running down her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ad6111724ebe06be39fbbc7a4352294"Bramwell looked up at the ceiling with tears also in his eyes. He wasn't afraid to cry in front of his half sister, since he was the only thing that the little blonde girl had left of her father./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="245f95f505ef880a57850a4df1519cad""I need to make some money, so I can get you everything you want." Replied Bramwell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f669fbf2b40a98079efa96802ad56f5c"Crystalline lifted her head up and looked into his brown eyes. She wiped the tears from Bramwell's eyes and put her hands to his cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21fc263fad6e1537bbfb9f1d3772e17c""The only thing I want is you by my side." Cried Crystalline./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="160adc3ef69c2cd1fdc8fbdc431f5c4c"Bramwell put his forehead to hers and they looked into each other's eyes. Bramwell knew he would miss his sister as much as her. Crystalline was the one person in Bramwell's part of the family who had abandonment issues since her mother had dropped her off at Collinwood a year ago. Their father had disappeared one day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b72b00d033af373dbe094d460d442d0""It's for the best. Promise me you'll wait for me." Whispered Bramwell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ae4331cef5dcb322ca6092023e12698"Crystalline smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94cc921ff7dd4292c490058e8ef25066""Pinkie promise." Replied Crystalline./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426eebf5a0618b76cf39bfc8c4e9771a"She held up her pinkie with a smile. Bramwell held up one of his and they shook them. He then put his half sister down. Catherine walked into the room and Bramwell walked over to her. He kissed her and walked out of the room. Catherine picked up Crystalline and followed Bramwell outside. The little girl waved at Bramwell and he smiled one last smile before Crystalline couldn't see him anymore. Catherine hugged Crystalline with tears in her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	6. Sky's Infidelity

Sky Rumson was standing next to his fiance Angelique. The preacher stood in front of them. They had just said their vowels and everyone looked at him. All Sky could look at was Lilly.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the preacher.

Angelique and Sky leaned in and kissed. Lilly walked out of the room. Sky looked and walked over to the other room to look at her. Lilly looked at him and smiled. He smiled too. She hugged him. When Angelique came around the corner and sky and her seperated.

"Congratulations Sky, Angelique." Smiled Lilly.

Lilly put her hand on Sky's shoulder and went out the door. Sky wanted to run to her, but with his new wife watching he knew he shouldn't. Sky turned and looked at Angelique. Angelique smiled then kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sky couldn't stop thinking about Lilly. _What's wrong with me, I never felt like this about Angelique,_ thought sky. Angelique came into the room qnd laid down on the bed. Sky laid down next to her. He turned and looked at the wall. Angelique turned around and faced his back.

"What's wrong darling?" Asked Angelique.

Sky turned around and looked at her.

"Nothing. NOTHING OK!" Said sky as he began to yell.

Angelique put her arm around sky and fell asleep. Sky continued to stare at the wall. After a while Angelique arm dropped off of him and he got dressed. He went outside and got into the car. He drove to the town of Collinsport, where he knew he would see Lilly. He parked his car and looked out the front window. He noticed Lilly's blue 1950's mustang parked beside his car. He got out of the car and went into the blue whale and Lilly was siting at a table. She was drinking a cup full of whiskey. He went over to her and Lilly smiled.

"Come sit wth me, I'll get you some of what I got. Hey, we need a drink over here." Said Lilly.

Sky noticed that she was drunk, but he still sat across from her. A person came over and put a glass full of whiskey. Sky drank it all withen seconds and craved for another one. Lilly ordered another one and he then became drunk. He grabbed Lilly's hand and took her to the hotel. They went inside and sky got them a room. Sky picked her up and went inside. He shut the door and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sky was still in the hotel room with Lilly. He had sobered up, but he didn't care. He got up and put on his pants. Lilly woke up and looked at him with a smile. He put on a shirt and Lilly put one of her hands threw the bars on the head of the bed. Sky began to button up his shirt. Lilly got up and threw on a bath robe and laid back down. Sky crawled into the bed with her. She kissed him and he grabbed her head and held the kiss. His tongue went into her mouth and they began to French kiss. They stopped and looked at each other with a smile.

"I love you Lilly." Whispered sky as he nibbled on her ear.

"I love you too." Replied Lilly.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow night. My wife will be asleep." Whispered sky.

She nodded. Sky grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He smiled, then went outside to his car. He got into his car and drove home.


End file.
